Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar?
by EuniceCullenPattinson
Summary: No hay summary ustedes se van a enterar de que se trata cap tras cap jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar?

"_**Yo te enseño a bailar- Claro- dijo el- Pero con una condición – cual- respondí – Que yo te enseñe a amar"**_

Cap. 1 BPOV

Bella… Bella… Bella estas viva?-dijo una voz chillona atrás de mí.

Si Alice estoy viva- respondí

Qué bueno porque te tengo que contar algo muy emocionante- dijo Alice dando brinquitos alrededor de mi cama

Y que es- Dije agarrándola de los hombros para que dejara de saltar

Mis hermanos van a venir a estudiar aquí- Respondió Alice casi gritando

QUE? – grite


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 BPOV

QUE DIJISTE QUE? ¡¿!- dije aun gritando

Si Bella vienen pasado mañana así que tenemos que ir de comprar porque los tenemos que ir a recibir al aeropuerto-Dijo Alice

No puede ser esto no podía estar pasando estudiar en el mismo colegio que el hermano de Alice no esto es una pesadilla no quiero pasar el próximo semestre estudiando con EL.

Bell´s sé que no es buena idea que el venga a estudiar aquí pero me emociona tanto volverlos a ver- dijo Alice emocionada

Alice por el amor de Dios dime que van a estudiar aquí tus hermanos?- Dije preocupada

Lo mismo que nosotras BAILE- Dijo Alice emocionada nuevamente

No! Esto está mal él no puede estudiar lo mismo que yo y peor ahora que yo soy la capitana del grupo de Baile del instituto

Oh disculpen pero no me eh presentado me llamo Isabella pero me gusta más que me digan Bella, tengo 18 años y estoy estudiando Baile porque me encanta, pero ahora al parecer ya no porque el amor de mi vida va a estudiar lo mismo que yo.

Alice no quiero ir de compras- respondí

Claro que iremos y en este mismo instante- Dijo agarrando su bolso de mi cama

Pero si solo los iremos a traer al aeropuerto- Dije quitándole el bolso de las manos- me puedo poner unos simples jeans y una camisa- respondí sin ganas

No Bella después tenemos que ir a cenar con ellos – Dijo Alice ahora quitándome el bolso a mi

Alice… no tengo nada de ganas de salir porque no vas tu sola y me traes algo a mi ok?- dije acostándome en mi cama

Bella te prometo que esta vez solo compraremos la ropa y un par de zapatos esta vez no te llevare a comprar todo el centro comercial te lo prometo- Dijo Alice poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir

De acuerdo está bien vamos- dije convencida

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial entramos a la primera tienda que Alice vio y ahí pasamos toda la tarde buscando vestidos 2 para Alice y 2 para mí.

Alice pasemos a comprar un café

Claro pasemos- dijo Alice como siempre emocionada

Cuando entramos a la cafetería mi celular comenzó a sonar al ver quien era empecé a gritar y casi todas las personas que eraban ahí se me quedaron viendo pero a mí me dio igual

Hola Bella

Hola hermanito como estas?

Muy bien gracias mira me entere de que alguien va a estudiar en tu instituto

Como te enteraste?

Porque él me llamo para que le avisara a Alice

No sé qué hacer hermanito estoy muy nerviosa

Cálmate que no estarás sola

A que te refieres?

A que yo también voy a estudiar ahí

ENCERIO?

Si hermanita pasado mañana llegamos te lo prometo

Me alegraste el día Seth gracias!

Pero hay un problema Bell's

Cuál?

Que Jake también viene con nosotros

QUE QUE?

Bella por favor no te alteres

COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ALTERE SETH SI EDWARD Y JAKE VIENEN HACIA ACA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!

Pero que quieres q haga Bella si a los dos les gusta lo mismo Bailar al igual que tu es su pasión

Sabes que mejor hablamos en persona cuando ya estés aquí

De acuerdo te quiero mucho Bella cuídate

Yo también Seth adiós cuídate

Regrese a donde estaba Alice con los dos cafés en la mano

Era Seth verdad?

Como lo sabes?

Bella tú no gritas así a menos q sea él o mi hermano

Cállate Alice además no me dijo cosas tan buenas

Como así Bell´s

Parece que no solo tus hermanos van a venir

Encerio y quien más viene con ellos

Jacob

Qué?

Si lo mismo dije yo

Tratan de matarte o qué?

No lose lo único que sé es que no pienso ir al aeropuerto a recibirlos


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 ED POV.

QUE HICISTE QUE EMMETT?

Te lo voy a explicar palabra por palabra hermanito:

Yo- te inscribir- a ti y a mí- en- el- instituto- donde estudia- baile- Alice, ahora si me entendiste hermanito?

COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO EMMETT?

Que no quieres ver a tu hermana otra vez Edward?

Si, si la quiero ver pero no te recuerdas que AHÍ TAMBIEN ESTUDIA BELLA?

Si y?

Como que Y? Emmett no quiero pasar un semestre entero con la chica que me gusta y que no está enamorada de mi

Y dale con el tema, Encerio Edward bella te ama es solo que tú no te das cuenta de eso

No ella no me ama ella me odia

Vas a ir o no a estudiar ahí porque tienes que hablar con papa porque él me dijo que nos inscribiéramos los 3 en el instituto

Los 3?

Si tú, yo y Jake

JAKE TAMBIEN BIENE CON NOSOTROS?

Ay no Edward ahora me vas a decir que solo porque también va a ir Jake no vas a ir

No te acuerdas de que a él también le gusta Bella

Y?

Otra vez enserio que habrá en tu cabeza Emmett, dos personas no pueden amar a la misma persona

Si, si pueden otra cosa es que tú no quieras aceptar de que estas celoso de Jake

Ay vamos Edward se te nota a leguas de que estas re-celoso de el

Ya dejemos de hablar de esto no me quiero enojar mas

Está bien hermanito pero piénsalo si, espero que me digas que si porque si no me las vas a pagar por que gaste mucho para inscribirte ahí así que di que si

ESTA BIEN SI VOY CONTENTO?

Mucho Edward gracias

Cuando nos vamos?

Dentro de… 1 hora

QUE?

Si hermanito prepara tus cosas que tenemos que estar temprano en el aeropuerto

Pero Emmett..

Sin pero ya dijiste que si Edward ahora empaca lo que necesites para el semestre apresúrate por que el taxi llega en media hora

QUE?

Ya Edward deja de gritar me vas a arruinar los oídos

Encerio que mi hermano si estaba loco pero bueno lamento no haberme presentado antes me llamo Edward Cullen y como pueden ver estoy a punto de ir al peor lugar del mundo. No es que no quisiera verla pero el problema era Jacob era uno de mis mejores amigos hasta que me entere de que le gustaba la misma chica que a mi entonces desde ese día hemos peleado por el amor de Bella pero mi hermano dice que no me preocupe por que Bella me ama a mí lo cual yo digo que no es cierto por que quien va a querer a alguien como yo alguien que no tiene alma alguien que no es humano… creo que ya conté demasiado de mi vida…

Emmett estaba loco al llevarme a ese instituto, pero tenía que ir ya había dicho que si entonces me condene a mí mismo a ir a ese infierno.

Emmett ya tengo todo listo

Bueno, el taxi no tarda en llegar

Emmett te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si dime

Porque pediste un taxi si tenemos carro para irnos al aeropuerto?

Porque mi querido hermanito el taxi es solo para llevar nuestro equipaje

Hay Emmett ni que fueras a llevarte toda la casa

Pues si me voy a llevar todo fíjate

No sé por qué estoy peleando contigo sobre esto si siempre que viajamos o vamos aunque sea al parque tú te quieres llevar todo como si se fueran a entrar a robar la casa

Tengo cosas importantes que no se pueden perder

De acuerdo, De acuerdo está bien solo llámame cuando el taxi este aquí

Está bien


	4. Nota de Autora

**Esta nota es solo para informarles de que Se va a eliminar Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar? ahora las razones por las que borrare la historia son:**

**1- Por un review que me dejaron en la historia, al principio fue doloroso leerlo pero ahora lo tome como una critica constructiva para ayudarme a escribir mejor mis fics.**

**2- Algunas cosas que venian en el review son ciertas asi que voy a borrar todo empezar de nuevo para que la historia sea aun mejor**

**3- Pienso hacer esto con mis demas historias, pero para arreglarlas y hacerlas un poco mas interesante**

** Gracias por su comprension las quiero mucho.**

**Att: EUNICECULLENPATTINSON**


End file.
